This invention relates generally to fishing accessories, and pertains more particularly to a device which allows the fisherman to adjust the drag mechanism associated with his fishing reel to a desired percentage of the breaking strength of the fishline.
It can be appreciated that it is exasperating to any fisherman to have his line or leader break due to an improper setting of the drag mechanism. Usually, the drag mechanism is adjusted or set by sheer guess. Consequently, when a fish seizes the fish hook it may very well impose a momentary load on the line of sufficient magnitude to snap or break the line (or the leader attached thereto) when the breakage could have been easily avoided by a proper drag setting. No portable device is known to me which will permit the fisherman to set the drag mechanism at an optimum percentage of the actual breaking strength of the line he is using at that moment.